Babysitters
by that kiwi chick
Summary: Blaine and Kurt offer to look after Sam's siblings - Stevie & Stacy for the day. Lots of fluffy Klaine moments & cute little kids.


**Lots of fluff in this one =) Klaine + Sam's brother & sister. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I do love reviews hehe! **

I had a feeling that today was going to be great. Why wouldn't it be? I get to spend the entire day with Kurt and Sam's adorable little siblings.

I pulled my coat on and tugged at the lapels so it was nice and snug, smirking at the memory of Kurt picking it out for me. I shoved my phone in my pocket after telling Kurt I was on the way, and then shut the door behind me. I hopped in my car and drove along listening to the radio, occasionally singing softly and tapping my fingers on the steering-wheel to the beat.

The gravel had crunched under the tires as I pulled into the hotel Sam's family was staying at, and I waved at him when he came out to stand on the porch. Ever since I transferred to McKinley I had become close with Kurt's friends, and readily agreed when he offered to babysit Stevie and Stacy.

"Hey man, thanks a lot. Kurt's already in there." Sam said, patting me on the back once when I caught up to him.

"No problem, have fun." I replied as I thought about how happy Sam was to be spending some time with his parents this weekend without any interruptions. He smiled at me gratefully then left, his footsteps getting quieter and quieter until they disappeared.

I was a bit nervous because nobody outside of my family had left me responsible for their children before, and I wondered if they'd even like me. But I had Kurt with me, so I knew everything would be okay.

Kurt's face light up when he noticed me standing there, and he quickly darted out of the room to pull me into a hug. We kissed quickly once, the feeling lingering on my tingling lips long after he pulled away. I held his warm, smaller hand in mine as we made our way inside the hotel room.

"Hello, I'm Blaine." I introduced myself to the kids, and returned their shy smiles.

"Are you Kurt's boyfriend?" Stacy asked, glancing at our clasped hands.

"Yep, I sure am." I exclaimed proudly and gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Awesome." She said, twirling the end of her blonde ponytail with her tiny fingers. "I'm Stacy Evans and this is Stevie." She pointed at herself then her older brother. It was so cute.

"So, we'll stop somewhere for lunch and then go to my place, sound good?" Kurt explained, grinning when the kids eagerly nodded.

I watched Kurt as he helped the kids buckle in the back seat of my car, his slender fingers tugging on the belts slightly to make sure they were secure. He was a natural at taking care of them, making sure the kids were safe before hopping into the front seat.

After I buckled myself in I glanced back at the kids and noticed them patting the comfortable seats and wriggling around so they could look out their respective windows. Stacy pressed her tiny fingertips to the glass and Stevie fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket as he chewed on the cord.

The drive was pleasant, and I loved the fits of giggles that filled the car when people looked at us funny for singing along to the radio extremely loudly. Stevie even stuck out his tongue at a man who rudely stared when I held hands with my boyfriend at a red light.

"Your voices are so amazing! I wish I could sing like that! It was so fun that time we got to sing with the glee club." Stacy chirped, clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you're really good at something too!" Kurt enthused, never one to let somebody doubt themselves. He'd only spent that time with them then, but they clearly remembered him.

We spent the rest of the drive playing I Spy, chatting, and belting out more songs that the kids particularly liked, and I found myself wishing I could do this more often. I realised I _wanted _this, my own family with Kurt. I was certain we would always be together, and I made a mental note to ask him if he ever thought about adopting kids in the future. It would be a massive decision, of course, but I knew I could talk to him about anything.

We stopped off at a restaurant, and I saw how wide the kids' eyes got – they probably hadn't been out to a place like this in a long time. I walked beside Stevie, guiding him with my hand on his back, and Kurt held Stacy's hand as we made our way through the crowded restaurant.

"It's all so expensive…" Stevie murmured timidly, gawking at the prices on the menus.

"It's okay; you can have whatever you want it's my treat." I explained while pouring a glass of water for everyone at our table.

"Thank you. Mommy and daddy try really hard but we know we can't ask for things anymore and everything costs lots." Stacy mumbled, her watery eyes avoiding mine. My heart melted for these poor kids and her little fingers wrapped around mine tightly when I held her hand.

"You're really good with the kids." Kurt whispered after he leaned into my shoulder. His hot breath tickled my ear and whenever he exhaled it whooshed down my neck, making me shiver. I enjoyed the close proximity of his face; I could see each long lash that framed his gorgeous eyes, the sparkle in those eyes, and the flush of his cheeks. His soft lips pursed when he finished talking, and I could feel his smile when he hugged me and nuzzled into my neck.

"You are too. It's so sweet." I replied, staring unabashedly into his eyes and caressing his hands with mine. A tug on my sleeve burst our little bubble so I turned back around to Stacy. She reluctantly told me she was hungry, and it saddened me to think their family might not have enough food to go around sometimes.

"You know what; I think we should order a platter so everyone can try a bit of everything. How does that sound?" Kurt supposed. It was a brilliant idea, we could share and the kids wouldn't feel guilty about the prices of individual dishes. Everyone was basically drooling when the food arrived, and we all tucked into the various meats, salad, seafood and pasta. The kids thoroughly enjoyed the basket of deliciously crunchy fries as well. I ordered the kids a small glass of soda each and shared a large glass of juice with Kurt.

Kurt didn't like the taste much of the lemon slice he tried and his face was so cute when he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Ew, so sour!" he cried, exaggerating his expressions so that the kids giggled even more. He slyly winked at me and kept making faces at the laughing little ones. The laughter was contagious, and my belly soon hurt from chuckling so much and trying to eat at the same time. It felt fantastic, and I noticed a few of the other diners smiling at our odd group.

We helped the kids get cleaned up when we were done, paid the bill, and then herded them back to the car. By now it was late afternoon, and we enjoyed a quiet drive to Kurt's house. He informed me the rest of his family was out so we had the house to ourselves.

"Who would like to bake cookies?" Kurt asked as soon as we were in the door, and the kids nodded enthusiastically, raised their hands and bounced on their heels. We gathered all the ingredients together in the kitchen, and had a lot of fun mixing everything together, making the cookies, and putting them in the oven. Kurt set the timer and gave the kids a tour of the house, coming back with a brush in his hand.

I watched intently as Kurt sat behind Stacy on the couch and ran his fingers through her pretty blonde hair after pulling the scrunchy out, gently teasing out the knots with the brush until it was shining. She closed her eyes and obviously enjoyed the feeling of someone doing her hair for her, and my heart swelled with love for my boyfriend. He expertly twisted her tresses until her hair was flowing in lovely waves that framed her adorable little face.

"You look pretty, sissy!" Stevie cooed, giggling when Stacy hugged Kurt, then me, and did a precious little pirouette in the middle of the room. I then decided that there was nothing more fulfilling in the world than making a child smile.

We spent the rest of the time it would take for the cookies to bake sitting on the floor, patiently waiting while the kids 'taught' us various hand games they learnt at school and us in turn talking about our childhoods.

Kurt had brought out his crown from prom, and the kids delighted in pretending to be princes and princesses, prancing around the room and making up tales with their vivid imaginations until the cookie timer went off with a loud _ping_. Stacy carefully handed the crown to Kurt, and when he got back from putting it away I slid the cookies out of the oven.

While they cooled on the bench I fixed us all a glass of milk, and wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist since he was sitting on a stool and I was standing. His back was pressed against my chest, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Today was completely exhausting, but I loved every minute of it. One day in the future I hope this will be us with children in our own kitchen, our own house and a ring on your finger." Kurt whispered softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. I felt my face warm with pleasure and my heart pulse against Kurt's when he twisted around to embrace me. I almost felt like bursting into tears I was so happy, so I let one tear slip out as I told him I loved him and wished for exactly the same thing.

We grinned at each other with glazed eyes, and he reached up to tenderly wipe away the tear with his finger. I squeezed his shoulders and rubbed his back rhythmically, wishing I could stay in this moment forever.

We turned our attention back to the children, and happily cleaned up grubby faces when they'd had their fill of the sweet biscuits. Kurt put the rest in a container for them to take home, and the resulting smiles were astounding.

The rest of the afternoon we played more games, let the kids dress up in Kurt's old production outfits, and chased them around to burn out some of that unlimited energy they stored somewhere. It soon turned to dark and we only bothered with snacks for dinner since we'd had such a big lunch and half the cookies.

The kids fell asleep eventually; one snuggled on either side of Kurt on the sofa, their little hands reaching out to grasp onto his shirt. Sam and his parents arrived soon after that, thanking us profusely even though the pleasure was all ours. We didn't hesitate to offer to look after them again sometime, and handed them the cookie container.

I carried a sleepy Stevie out to their car, Kurt holding Stacy. We buckled them in, and Stevie's tiny fist hesitated letting go of me for a few moments before his head gently lolled to the side and he let out a soft snore. I ruffled his hair and shut the door, grasping Kurt's hand when he came around after saying goodbye to Stacy.

We stood together, Kurt and I, waving as the Evans family drove off into the night.


End file.
